


Oh Brother My Brother

by BestParsley



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dont @ me because I should be working on my other stories, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Takahiro knows, There are not enough depictions of Akihiko and Takahiro being friends so here you go, Usagi and Misaki are out of the closet, but thats because I want to show a side of the characters that we dont usually get to see, everyone is a little ooc, irregular updates probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/pseuds/BestParsley
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki have moved out of the penthouse and are in the midst of moving in to their new home. In the meantime, while they are getting settled, Akihiko and Misaki decide to stay with Takahiro and Manami.





	1. Black Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be purely fluff, very light angst, and just nice happy family fun to make up for the misery that takes place in my other story (haha, yeah about that, Hallelujah is absolutely draining to write, so idk if I'll even bother with it).

Akihiko parked his car on the street outside Takahiro and Manami’s home. Misaki sent a quick text to let his brother know they had arrived, but by the time they were pulling their bags out of the trunk, two Takahashi boys were bounding through the yard, straight for poor little young brunette.

“Uncle Mitaki!”

“Misaki!”

Takahiro threw his arms around his brother’s shoulders as Mahiro wrapped himself around the young man’s leg. Misaki was effectively stunned in place, and Akihiko simply quirked the corner of his lips up as he pulled the last back from the back of the Ferrari. _Some things just never change._

“Ah!” Takahiro beamed at the author, pulling away from his brother only for a moment to embrace Akihiko. “Usagi! It’s so good to see you both! We missed you guys!”

It was a little impossible to hug his friend back with all of the luggage in his hands, but Akihiko tried his best, awkwardly leaning into the hug and lifting his arm slightly. Takahiro squeezed him tight, for good measure, before finally releasing him and stepping back to look at his brother and the author, smiling like a fool.

“Thank you again, Takahiro—“

“Yes! Thank you so much for letting us stay, Nii-chan!” Misaki hurriedly took his bag from Akihiko and, unwillingly, pried Mahiro from his leg. “It really means a lot.”

“Nonsense!” Takahiro waved a hand and stole one of the other bags away from the author’s hand, leaving only one left. “We’re family,” he looked at Akihiko and winked. “That’s what family is for.”

He would be lying if Akihiko said he didn’t feel a little emotional hearing those words coming from Takahiro’s mouth. It had been one year and a month since he and Misaki had finally told Takahiro. Much to their surprise, he took it extremely well, and even confessed to having his own suspicions on the matter before they ever even came out. Now, five years after living together in the penthouse, Misaki and Akihiko we’re finally buying a home together, under the same name, and they needed a place to stay for the meantime. Though Akihiko insisted that they would be able to afford a hotel to stay at for the time being, Takahiro practically forced them to come stay with his family. _“It’s been so long, why don’t you guys just come stay with us?”_ He has continued to nag for months.

They filed into the house one by one, and Takahiro showed them to the guest bedroom. “The bathroom is right next door, and if you guys need anything, our room is down the hall if you take a left after the kitchen.” The oldest Takahashi explained.

Manami appeared through the slide and glass door in a dirt stained pair of jeans with gloves on, a baseball cap, and hair hair up in a ponytail. She must have been out in the garden. “Oh, hi guys!” She waved a dusty pink glove in their direction. “I’m so sorry, I was just checking the tomatoes! Let me go rinse off and then I’ll come give you guys hugs!”

Takahiro turned back to Misaki and Akihiko who were now both standing in the hall. “We’ll let you guys get settled. I’m making super tonight, and Mahiro has been begging to watch his favorite movie with you guys.”

“Oh?” Misaki grinned. “I thought you guys ‘lost’ your copy of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.” Making air quotes around the word “lost”.

Takahiro chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, well apparently Netflix has that film on demand all year round so we’re in luck.”

“Thank god.” Akihiko feigned relief.

They all three shared a laugh.

* * *

Takahiro made a simple stir fry for supper. Neither Akihiko or Mahiro could be convinced to eat their peppers. Eventually, after Misaki and Takahiro did the dishes, Akihiko spend a few minutes talking with Manami. As it turns out, Akihiko and Manami could talk for hours. Being two book worms, they could manage to talk away the night about the latest hit novels that were being swept off the shelves.

“Have you read _Rhythm of the Night?”_

Manami sipped her wine, peering over the edge of the glass. “Yes.”

“What are your thoughts?”

She hesitated for a moment, trying to think of her words carefully. “It’s not Shungiku-sensei’s best work, in my opinion, but—“

_“Thank you!”_ Akihiko groaned, pulling a sip from his own glass. “Everyone else says it’s her best work yet, but I didn’t really see the point in the way she manipulated her characters.”

Manami shot up, eager to gossip now that she knew she wouldn’t offend Akihiko with her unpopular opinion. “Exactly! It seemed rushed, and a little bit pointless, like she was looking for a way to add plot, like it was a last minute excuse for conflict.”

From the kitchen, Takahiro and Misaki listened as their lovers eagerly chatted. Mahiro dried the dishes with his eyes glued to the TV. The Grinch was playing very quietly in the background.

“What are they talking about?” Takahiro leaned over to whisper, eyeing the two gossips at the table.

Misaki rolled his eyes. “By this point, I’ve given up even trying to follow his author drama. Too much of it. He’s a picky reader, and he’s very critical.”

“I guess I would be too if I were him.”

“He can be a little too harsh sometimes.”

“Oh well. Who can blame him. Clearly, he must know what he’s talking about.”

_He’s got a point._ Misaki shrugged, handing a plastic cup to Mahiro who was blindly reaching for something else to dry while he practically drooled at the TV screen. Misaki could remember doing the same exact thing when he was a child while helping his brother clean the house. _God, he looks so much like Nii-chan…_

“Takahiro,” Akihiko called back, “would you mind if I stole your wife tomorrow for a date?”

“Sure, as long as she’s back before midnight.” Manami rolled her eyes, catching her husband’s smirk from across the room. “Where are you taking my wife on a date?”

“Bookstore.”

Misaki frowned and spun around, drying his hands with a mostly damp dishrag. “Excuse me.” He tossed the wash rag and put his hands on his hips, challenging the rabbit with a defiantly cocked eyebrow. “Did we not just spend three days whittling down your overgrown book collection to a few hundred? Now you plan on turning around and buy more?”

A simple flash of a wide, toothy smile was all he received in response, before Akihiko dropped the look and rolled his eyes. “A few more books won’t break the bank.”

“Fine. Keep it under ten, though.”

“Ten?!” Takahiro shot back a bewildered look to his friend. “Who the hell buys ten books at a time when they go to the bookstore?!”

Deciding not to justify Akihiko any further, Misaki turned back to his brother and said in a quieter voice. “I know right? You know how some women purge their money on shoes and purses, and some men buy shirts or fancy watches? Usagi buys books and bears...lots and lots of books and bears.”

“Yeah, Manami does the same, but she spend her money on the garden.”

This was true. The while the front of the Takahashi’s lawn looked pristine and well manicured, the backyard was immaculate. The garden was both functional and beautiful with vines carefully strung on climbers and shoots all lined up in a row. The rose bushes were trimmed perfectly and the daisies seemed to always be in full bloom. Manami spent much of her free time tending to her plants, which made her usually smell of earth and flowers. It was her natural perfume. So it was to no one's surprise that she spent just as much time as she did money on the garden, buying seeds, decorations, growing supplements, and tools.

“Alright then. You guys have fun at the bookstore, but Nii-chan, Mahiro, and I are gonna have fun without you.”

“Oh?” Akihiko turned back with a coy grin. “What did you guys have planned?”

Misaki shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh I don’t know. We’ll probably hang out...go to the mall...maybe stop in a few stores...since Mahiro will be with us, we might stop at Build-A-Bear workshop.”

A dark and threatening look took over the author’s face. “You wouldn’t.”

“Manami,” Misaki grinned. “You won’t mind if I borrow your husband for a while tomorrow, will you?”

The woman simply laughed. “Sure, just make sure he’s home in time to cook us supper.”  


* * *

 

After a few hours of chatting and catching up, long after Mahiro bad been put to bed, the adults finally decided it was time to turn in. Everyone was yawning nearly every thirty seconds and conversation had started to lull. Akihiko and misaki retired to their own guest room while Takahiro and Manami shuffled off into the master suite.

Misaki was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. Akihiko, however, was tossing and turning. He knew what the problem was, but he was making an effort to ignore his craving. Over the course of the last six months, Misaki had been helping Akihiko wean off of cigarettes. His smoking habit had become so bad that he was borderline chain smoking. Misaki expressed his concern for Akihiko’s health and after a very sobering health checkup, the author came to realize that he wasn’t getting any younger, and his nasty habit was only making him age faster. _And I only have such precious time with Misaki. God forbid I end up getting cancer...or worse, Misaki end ups getting cancer from secondhand smoke…_

He had tried to quit cold turkey, but relapsed quickly. With the help of his lover, however, Akihiko had managed to slowly work his way down to a few cigarettes a day. Usually one in the morning, one at any point during the day, and one before bed. That night, Akihiko had tried convincing himself he didn’t need a cigarette, but his mouth was itching desperately for a smoke and by two in the morning, he was just too tired to refuse. He had had enough tossing and turning. _Sate the beast now, and maybe tomorrow night we can try again._

So, the author quietly slipped away, careful not to wake the slumbering Misaki who stirred only slightly at the absence of his partner’s warmth. He stopped at his suitcase to pull out a single cigarette—not the whole pack—and paused when he saw the small black box which he had been carrying around in his pocket nearly every day for over a year. For a moment, he hesitated, staring beyond the small black box before finally grabbing the item and pocketing once more. _Just for safekeeping._ Akihiko assured himself and quietly tiptoed out of the room. Finally, when he made it out onto the back porch, he sighed and took a minute to appreciate the coolness of the night.

It was late summer and the Takahashi’s house was in a calm, quiet neighborhood. Looking up, Akihiko observed the faint twinkling stars. _God...I missed the stars._ He wondered. Having lived in the penthouse, smack dab in the center of Tokyo, he seemed to have forgotten what the stars even looked like. _I hope from this new house, we can see the stars at night…_

The house he and Misaki agreed on wasn’t all too far from Takahiro and Manami’s neighborhood. It was larger than their home, but not obnoxiously so. Akihiko was a spender, and Misaki would never be able to break that habit of his, but with Misaki, Akihiko had learned to appreciate the smaller things in life. That was why their home was bought with family and friends in mind. Their new house was a three bedroom, three and a half bath modern house—one that would fit Takahiro and Manami as well as having a separate room for Mahiro when he was older.

With a contented sigh, Akihiko finally lit his cigarette and savored the familiar soothing buzz of the nicotine. He had learned to make his cigarettes last, especially on such calm and serene nights. When the door opened behind him, he completely expected to turn around to find a half asleep Misaki standing there, waiting for his lover to come back to bed, but instead, when he turned around he found Takahiro.

“What are you doing up?”

Akihiko lifted his cigarette, earning a nod and a “oh, ok.”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” The author challenged. “It’s late.”

“Yeah, I just got done emailing a coworker about…well, it doesn’t really matter. It’s work, that’s all. I just couldn’t really fall back asleep afterwards, and I heard the door open. I figured it was you, but I thought I come and check.”

Akihiko nodded and took another deep inhale of smoke, blowing it out slowly. “Takahiro, I have a question for you.” He started hesitantly as he flicked the end of his cigarette, shaking the ashes from the burning end.

“Okay.”

He lingered again, “...it’s...it’s about Misaki.”

“...okay.....”

Am I really going to ask him about this? Akihiko frowned and looked down at his shoes for a second, wondering if it was too late to back away from the situation. _No, you idiot. If you can’t talk to Takahiro about it, then how in the world do you expect to be able to ask Misaki?_

Akihiko composed himself once more and sucked in a deep breath before fishing into his pocket, pulling out the small black box that had caught his attention earlier. He gently set it down on the porch railing and exchanged an unsure look with his friend.

If Takahiro was surprised, his face didn’t show it. He simply shifted his gaze back and forth between the box and Akihiko a of couple times. The silence was starting to make Akihiko second guess himself, when finally his Takahiro spoke up.

“Are you proposing to me?”

Akihiko was astonished for a split second before he rolled his eyes and swatted at the man’s arm.

“No you bastard, it’s for Misaki!”

Takahiro snickered. “I know who it’s for, dummy.”

_“Jerk_.” The author muttered, turning away slightly. Takahiro laughed again, earning a mirthful grin from Akihiko.

The was about her bought of silence. Takahiro could tell that his companion was thinking, so he allowed him to keep quiet for a few minutes, waiting patiently in silence as he had often done before. He was used to that, being Akihiko’s friend. The man was a writer and was always careful to word his thoughts in an orderly fashion. Finally, when he the words had come to him, he spoke his words barely over a whisper. “I wanted to ask...for your permission.”

And that was really all it took.

Takahiro smiled, and looked to Akihiko with a soft expression. “Of course you have my permission, Usagi. You always have. I already think of you as my brother-in-law.” At those world, he could see the author visibly uncoil, exhaling as thought he had just been relieved of the weight of the world.

It was strange seeing the man, his best friend that he had known and loved since high school, the man everyone revered as always being so calm and collected, looking so tense and vulnerable. In a way, it was heartwarming.

Takahiro looked down at the box, delicately picking it up and turning it over in his hands. “How long have you had it?”

“Since the day after we told you.”

_“That long??!”_

A light dust of pink setting on Akihiko’s cheeks. “I know...” he chuckled nervously.

“Can...can I take a peek?” He received a nod and opened the box to reveal a beautifully simple and elegant silver wedding band with a single diamond nestled at the top. It didn’t look like a woman’s engagement ring. It didn’t stand out. It wasn’t loud. It was very simple. Very beautiful. Very _Misaki_.

“Damn...This makes me feel like I should have stepped up my game for Manami.”

Once again, Akihiko only chuckled nervously and flicked his cigarette. “It’s nothing special. He wouldn’t want anything extravagant, anyways.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” They both shared a sigh and looked up at the sky. Though the stars were visible, they were still few and faint. “So...when do you plan on asking?”

Akihiko shrugged. “I don’t know...I don’t even know how I’m going to do it...or where...I can’t even think of what to say. I know I want you guys to be there when it happens, but...every time I think about that stuff I just get so nervous and...I chicken out..” he shook his head with a humorless laugh.

“The great Usami Akihiko gets nervous?!”

“You’re a dick.”

Takahiro grinned. “I’ve just never seen you lose your cool. I’m...kind of impressed.”

“Shut it.” The author looked away with a grin of his own. “You know...He used to get so upset with me, because he thought I was just this smug bastard who never felt nervous at all. He thought I was teasing him all of the time, and though I kind of was, it took him years to finally understand that all the while, I was just as nervous as he was. I’m just good at hiding it.” Though he didn’t notice it right away, Akihiko looked over to find Takahiro staring at him with an unfamiliar expression.

“What?” Asked the rabbit innocently.

Takahiro only shook his head. “The way you look when you talk about him is just...when you guys told me, I’ll be honest, I was worried about what might happen if things didn’t end well, but...I’ve seen how you look at him when he’s not looking. I’ve seen how you smile when you see him laugh. The look on your face, just now, when you were talking about him...There is not a doubt in my mind that you love him.”

“I do.” Akihiko smiled, and Takahiro knew that it one of of the man’s rare and genuine smiles. “I do. I love him, and I never thought I could love someone so much, but I do.”

“Isn’t that just crazy?” Takahiro started. “How hard and how fast you can fall in love? And isn’t it crazy how the world works...we fall in love with strangers, or with celebrities, or—“

“With your best friend’s younger brother.”

“Exactly! I mean who would have ever thought?”

“I know...” Akihiko’s cigarette was growing short and he stared at the end of it with a dumb smile, not seeming to care. “We didn’t even get along at first. In fact, I really pissed Misaki off in the beginning...multiple times.”

“He came home complaining about you once or twice.”

“I deserved it.”

“Probably.”

Akihiko shot Takahiro a fake glare that soon dissolved into a small laugh.

“I’m just happy for you guys. I’m happy my brother found someone, and I’m happy for you too, Usagi. Whatever you guys need in the future, Manami and I will be here for you. We’ll support you when you need it, because I know there are people in this world who still refuse to accept people who aren’t the same as them...we’ll stand by you guys. Like I said. You are family. You have been for a while, now.”

“Thank you...”

The silence after that was heavy and light all at once. Many unsaid things were starting to be understood. Many concealed worries had been set out in the table.

“You know, Usagi...”

“Hm?”

“I don’t mean to say something weird but...I think my parents would have loved you...”

At that, Akihiko froze with a look of pure shock. “...Takahiro...”

The man continued. “I noticed a change in Misaki shortly after he started living with you. He really went through a dark time before he met you, Usagi. I worried about him a lot, but for the past few years...he’s changed. He’s happier...God, I haven’t seen him smile like he does when you make him laugh since he was a little kid, and for that alone, I know that you have my parent’s blessing as well.”

It was seldom for Misaki to speak of his parents, but his memories were all from his childhood. He could recall some very happy times with his mother and father, but that was pretty much it. Being a child when they died, he had only been granted eight years to spend with them, and talking about them hurt, but he still like to share with Akihiko some of his memories.

But for the older Takahashi to speak of his parents was...nearly unheard of. Yes, he mentioned them in passing, but to bring them up in conversation was...well...Akihiko could really only recall two other times it had happened. Takahiro has been a young adult at the time of his parent’s death. He was closer with them than Misaki had been, only because he had spent eighteen years knowing his parents. Their death was, in a way, harder for Takahiro because he was old enough to understand the permanence of death.

“Takahiro I-...I...I don’t know what to say, I-...” Akihiko was at a total loss for words. “Thank you.”

Just then, the door opened behind them and a very sleepy looking Misaki stood rubbing his eyes and holding a glass of water. Takahiro quickly shoved the ring box over to Akihiko who pocketed it before Misaki could even notice.

“What are you guys doing out here? It’s so late.”

Takahiro played it cool. “Aw, was the bed getting cold?”

“Ugh, shut up! My god, now I have to deal with crap from the both of you? I think I might just book myself a single hotel room for the next two weeks.”

Akihiko smiled and laughed. “What are you doing up?”

“I was getting a drink.” The youngest of the three stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “It’s 2:30.”

“I was emailing someone at work and then I couldn’t fall back asleep. I heard Usagi come out here so decided I’d keep him company.” Takahiro explained.

“We were talking about you.”

“Oh?” Misaki frowned up at his lover.

“Yeah, we were talking about how loud of a snorer you are.” Takahiro snickered.

“I am not.”

The author cracked a coy smirk. “Yeah, you are.”

“Shut up. Like you don’t snore.”

“Tell me, my dear friend Takahiro, was I snoring earlier when I fell asleep?”

”Oh, my dear friend _Akihiko_ , I don’t ever recall such a thing.” He exaggerated the use of the author’s real name. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ heard you snore.”

Looked back down at the boy with a confident nod, Akihiko grinned cheekily. “There you go.”

Misaki rolled his eyes. “Okay, you’re both lying, but whatever. I’m going back to bed.”

Out of a force of habit, Akihiko pecked a kiss to his lovers temple before whispering “Goodnight.” He slightly cringed at his own actions after remember that Takahiro was there. They were still all trying to figure out how much affection was okay to display in front of each other. They weren’t really worried Takahiro being weirded out by the whole gay aspect of it, but the fact that it was his best friend and his little brother had to be a little bit uncomfortable to watch, so they usually kept touching at a minimum, but Takahiro didn’t seem phased by the goodnight kiss. What was even more surprising was the lack of response from Misaki, but Akihiko presumed that that was simply because he was so sleepy.

Their rule of thumb was that if it was okay for Takahiro and Manami to do it, then it was okay for Akihiko and Misaki.

“Goodnight Misaki.” The older brother called as the young man pulled open the slide and glass door.

“Goodnight. Don’t stay up too late.”

“We won’t.” The two others responded together.

They shared a moment in silence. There was little else that needed to be said, and they were both tired. Akihiko snuffed out his cigarette, which had burned all the way to its end, and they turned together to head inside.

“Takahiro, wait.” Akihiko pauses, grabbing his friend by the arm. He looked down at his hand and then back up with faint smile. Thank you, I...I just want to say thank you. really...What you said, it...it means a lot to me.”

And in true to his nature, Takahiro simply smiled and patted his shoulder with a kind and gentle smile. “You’re welcome, Usagi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book store and fear of aging  
> This chapter was very much inspired by “As We Erode Away” by Missmie! It’s a v cute story and you should check it out!!
> 
> Also slightly inspired by the song “Timeless to Me” from Hairspray. That song is so cute. One of my favorites of all time. 
> 
> This is kind of a short chapter, but I will hopefully be posting another short chapter within a week which will be much less serious than this one! 
> 
> Any requests, please let me know! You can send me a message on my tumblr at Yeahhh-toast

It was almost surreal, walking into a bookstore with Akihiko. Manami had grown used to seeing the author in a casual setting, but seeing him enter the bookstore was like rolling onto the red carpet with a celebrity. Akihiko’s most recent book had a table all to itself, with pictures of the novel cover, pictures of  _ him,  _ his name, and dozens of copies of his book stacked up on top of one another. 

Manami held back the urge to shamelessly gawk at the shrine to his majesty, The Great Lord Usami Akihiko. She simply kept close to his side as they entered the store and headed straight back to the lounge section. Despite the expansiveness of the library, it seemed to be quiet compared to most other commercial name bookstores. 

“Hello!” A young woman, most likely a college student, came out of seemingly nowhere with a big smile. “How are you folks, is there any...thing….I can—“ her sentence was cut off my her own realization of who she was speaking to. Her eyes bulged out and darted between Akihiko and the table of his books. The author knowingly smiled with his fake charm and politely stepped aside. 

“We’re just looking.” He winked and gently began to guide Manami along with him as they left the young girl looking dazed and enchanted. “Thank you, though. If we need anything, we will let you know.”

_ Poor girl, _ Manami giggled.  _ It’s not even noon and she already looks like she’s about to swoon! _

They made their way up the stairs and to the second floor. Akihiko pointed out his favorite section of historical fiction to pick from. Manami pulled out a book about World War II. It was a suspenseful novel, but judging by the cover, where a young man in uniform stood holding the hand of a young woman, there was a hint of romance to the story as well. 

“That was a cruel trick, you did there, Usami-sensei.” Manami said in a hushed tone without bothering to look up from the book in her hands.

Akihiko snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
  


Time seemed to pass differently in the bookstore. Akihiko picked out a few different books that happened to catch his eye before finally sitting down to read a couple of chapters from each. By the time he sat down and checked his watch, nearly an hour had gone by, though it seemed impossible for so much time to have passed. Yet, after one of the books managed to engross him entirely and he zipped through the first three chapters, he checked his watch again. Only thirty-five more minutes had passed, despite the fact that it felt as if days had gone by. 

Books always had a way of transporting him. He could read ten chapters that spanned over a year in only a day and feel as though he had aged right along with the characters. Then again, there were times when he found himself reading through a whole book over the course of a week, yet it felt as if only a day had gone by. The author smiled to himself as he recalled Misaki going nuts over his reading habits. When Akihiko found a good book, he became even more of a hermit, if that was at all possible. He would refuse to leave the house or write or even bathe until he finished the novel.

He thought for a moment about how the words didn’t even look like words on a page anymore. Instead, the words became images. They were like brushstrokes on a painting that continued to reveal the entirety of a picture, one by one. As he read, the characters, the setting, and the dialogue all played out in his mind like a movie, or a memory. He could so clearly and so vividly see the images through the pages. It was something that enraptured him from a young age.

Akihiko sighed and stretched, looking up to find Manami thoroughly enchanted with a book of her own choice. He scoured the floor. There was a young man with his son in the baby book section. Not far from them was a pair of what looked to be twins sitting next to one another on a sofa with books in hand. They looked so similar, they were even sitting in the same position, except mirrored of each other. Then there was a young girl, who seemed to be only a middle schooler browsing the manga section. She wore a school uniform and carried a school back over her shoulder.

And finally, Akihiko spotted an elderly couple: a man and a woman. The woman seemed to be in much better health than the man. She pushed her husband along in a wheelchair, weaving in and out of the healthy diet and cooking aisles. The man sat with his hands in his lap, his chin tucked down to his chest, with his eyes nearly closed. A breathing tube was hooked up to his nose and a tank of oxygen sat on the side of the wheelchair. He was very thin and frail looking. His skin appeared almost grey. He looked  _ miserable.  _

The old woman, who couldn’t have been younger than 75, wheeled him along patiently. She hummed quietly as she pulled books from the shelves and inspected them. Before putting one of the books back, she smiled and held a page open for the man to look at. From such a distance, Akihiko couldn’t tell if that man had even found the strength to look in the direction of the page that his wife was pointing out to him. She said something quietly and giggled as she rubbed his shoulder gently and tucked the book snugly under her arm. Then, she continued to wheel him down the next aisle. 

Akihiko frowned. He didn’t know who he pitied more, the man or the woman. He didn’t know if it was even right to pity them.  A sinking feeling in his gut caused him to look down at his hands and he sighed. Thoughts of the future started to swirl around his head. Thoughts of his future. Thoughts of his future with Misaki. Thoughts of his health. Thoughts of Misaki pushing  _ him  _ around in a wheelchair through the bookstore and showing him recipes from cookbooks that he found interesting. 

Dark thoughts began to grow heavy. Akihiko didn’t even seem to notice Manami as she stood and stretched, gathering her keys.

“Hey,” she caught his attention and with her kind eyes she offered, “I’m going to grab a coffee. Would you like me to get one for you too?”

_ Stop thinking about it, Akihiko.  _ His own voice echoed through his thoughts. 

Akihiko nodded. “Please.”

* * *

Back home, Misaki, Takahiro, Mahiro, Manami, and Akihiko all watched  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ for the second time since Misaki and Akihiko had arrived. Misaki was snuggled up on the couch with his nephew while Akihiko sat on the floor next to them. Manami and Takahiro shared the love seat. All of them nearly fell asleep. All of them except for Mahiro, of course.

Bedtime rolled around. Misaki was helping to tuck Mahiro in while Akihiko freshened up for bed. He noticed the author had been quiet for most of the day. Not that Akihiko was never quiet, but usually he and Takahiro enjoyed joking around with one another. But the jokes seemed to be limited. Akihiko was behaving more reserved. He didn’t keep his arm casually wrapped around Misaki’s side as he usually did. He didn’t even try to sit with Misaki on the couch. He kept his distance and kept quiet for the night. 

An uneasy feeling started to churn in his gut at the thought of it.

When he was finally ready for bed, Misaki opened the bedroom door slowly. He found Akihiko sitting at the foot of the bed with his hands folded together and his head hanging low. He raised his chin to look at his lover and forced out a bitter smile before looking back to the floor. 

“Usagi-san...what’s the matter. You’ve been acting a little out of it all day. What’s wrong?” The young man shut the door behind him and shuffled over to the bed. 

“It’s nothing Misaki. I’m just...it’s nothing to worry about. I’m just overthinking things.”

Maybe years ago such a fake excuse would be easily dismissed by him, but Misaki was experienced in reading Akihiko. He knew when to give up and when to pursue the issue. This was something Akihiko was deeply upset by. If the problem wasn’t rectified soon, the issue would fester deeper and deeper until finally, the author would be pushed to the tipping point. 

Misaki frowned and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for the man to continue. 

Akihiko sighed. “Okay. Fine, it's just that I...well, I just... Misaki, I suddenly feel so...old.”

The confession was truthfully not what Misaki had been expecting. “What?” He asked, taking a seat next to Akihiko on the bed. “Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know. I just...I saw an old man in the bookstore today. He was so old and feeble looking. His wife—I’m assuming she was his wife—was wheeling him along in his wheelchair. He was hooked up to an oxygen tank and he just looked so tired. His  _ wife looked so tired.  _ I started thinking about myself and how...well…I’m a decade older than you. I just..I don’t want to get to the point where I become so old that I become a burden to you. I don’t want you to have to carry me around. I don’t want you to have to—“

Misaki abruptly pulled Akihiko’s face in his direction and frowned. In his lover’s violet eyes, Misaki saw his sadness, his worry, and his fears. “Oh Usagi-San…” He pulled the man in for a light but sweet kiss…

And then he flicked him in the forehead. 

“You big, dumb idiot!”

“Misa—”

“For being the almighty, world-renowned author, you really are pretty stupid sometimes, aren’t you?” He laughed.

“Wha—“

“Usagi-san, you love me don’t you?” 

Akihiko clamped his mouth shut with an audible click and nodded frantically. 

“And if I needed a wheelchair and oxygen and suddenly became entirely dependent on you, you’d take care of me, wouldn’t you?”

“Of  _ course I would,  _ Misaki! Of  _ course I would!” _

Exasperated at the ridiculousness of his lover’s worry, and desperate to get his message across, Misaki cupped both sides of Akihiko’s face and pulled him close so that their noses were touching and they could almost feel each other’s lashes brush against one another. “Then why on Earth do you think I wouldn’t do the same exact thing for you? Besides, I already take care of you like you’re my own damn child. And you act like I won’t be growing old as well! You seem to forget. When you’re 80, I will be 70. That doesn’t make me a spry young boy anymore. I will still be an old man too.” Akihiko smiled at the comment and Misaki could feel him physically begin to uncoil from his anxiety. “I love you, Usagi-san. No matter what, I will always love you. Through thick and thin. You and I will always be there for each other. I know that.  _ You  _ know that.”

A moment of silent reflection fell on Akihiko. He nodded. “Yeah…”

“So what’s all the fuss about? You know I will take care of you, and love you, even when you’re old and grey—well... _ older  _ and  _ greyer. _ ”

_ “Oi!” _

Misaki grinned. “Don’t worry. I will take care of you, even when you’re a senial old man and need  _ me  _ to carry  _ you  _ up the stairs. I’ll hold your arm and make sure you clear the crosswalk safely. I’ll be you’re handsome arm candy and I’ll even wipe your ass for you if the time ever comes—“

_“Dear_ _god,”_ Akihiko groaned _. “_ If I ever get to that point, just poison me or something.”

“But would you wipe my ass if I needed you to do it for me?” The boy fluttered his green eyes as if to say  _ pretty please!! _

The author shrugged. “...Well yeah. Of course I would.”

_ “See?!”  _ Misaki laughed, and the sight of it made Akihiko’s stomach flip. “Usagi-san, we are in this together until the very bitter end.”

_ “Bitter?! _ You make it sound so dark! _ ”  _ Exclaimed the man.

Misaki snickered again _. “Stop worrying about it. _ I’d warn you about stress giving you grey hairs but it looks like you’ve already—“ 

Without allowing his lover the time to finish his sentence, Akihiko tackled Misaki onto the bed and pinched his side as he began to tickle him into a fit of laughter. 

_ “You little—!” _

Misaki howled in glee. Akihiko smiled and kissed him. They shared a sweet moment of pure joy and lightheartedness before finally they calmed down. 

“Thank you, Misaki. I…I feel much better now.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe, hit that bell icon to get notifications, thanks for watching and I'll see you guys in the next video, bye!
> 
> Lol for real tho, plz comment  
> I need comments to survive thanks


End file.
